This Is Not Over
by GretelGrimm
Summary: Hansel and Gretel continue their trip of witch hunting with Benjamin (Ben) and Edward,if you don't like don't read.
1. Desert Bitch

Gretel.

I see how Hansel kick the witch,i lick my lips and watch him then i grab my gun and i look at the witch fall down.

We all follow her and look at her,that blonde and horrible hair and yellow eyes,she's a glad im a witch hunter.

"it's not gonna be open" i say and i shot at that bitch and finally she died,i feel a Little tired,but we have to still walk a lot so i turna round and i see Benjamin (Ben as i like to call him) really happy about killing a witch.

"That was awesome!" Ben say and smile at me so i smile at him.

Ben.

I smile at Gretel and she smiles at me,i look at her and she looks really beautiful and sexy,but i have a a big problem,i think i have a big big crush on her,and i think that's a problem. What would she think of that? Would someone be mad at me of loving her?

Anyway,we walk in the dessert and we find a place to stay the night so we put down our stuff.

"it's not over" Gretel say and we turn around and we see a Little,disgusting and freaking house.

"Gretel,you come with me,Ben and Edward stay here." Hansel say,but i really don't like the idea of staying with Edward.

Hansel.

Me and Gretel walk to the house.

Later whe get into the house and i look at her,i will protect her as i do,she's all i have and i need, she's important to with her it's just peacefully and dangerous.I love her as a brother love her sister she's always there for me,im proud of beeing his brother.

"Ready,sis? " i say and look at her.

"always" she says and smiles at me and i smile at her.

I push the door with my foot and we enter to the horrible house.

**/If you want me to continue this you can live me some reviews there and if you want to suggest something you can review me something you didn't like it,please don't say anything or don't say mean things,thanks.**

**I get on everyday**


	2. Revelations

Hansel.

The witch scream as I take my gun and Gretel her crossbow and i look at her "You kill her and i check the house" i say and Gretel agreed and i run to the rooms Swift and i start to push sarply the doors to see if there's more witches.

Gretel.

I run searching the witch but i don't find her,so i go up stairs to keep looking for her,this is not over.

I look around and see the witch,she scream at me and i shoot at her,she had Green skin and her hair was yellow like Edward's teeth,she's really scary but not for me.

I shoot at her and a Little bit of her blood is in my face,but i don't clean it.

The witch takes me and push me from up stairs to down stairs,im bleeding a lot and it hurts but i have to keep going.

Hansel turn around and look at me.

"Gretel! Are you okay?!" He say to me worried.

"i'm fine…" i replied but im really not.

The witch looks at me and follow me.

"Gretel run! I'll kill her!" Hansel insist,so i went outside of the house hoping he will be alright.

I go where Ben and Edward are.

Ben stares at me and he takes a piece of cloth and puts some water on it and starts cleaning the witch blood in my face.

"You never clean the blood?" Ben say

"I can't my brother tells me i have to taste the witch blood." I answered.

Hansel came back

"Did you kill her?" Ben asked him"

"Yes,i did"

Later the night comes and the moon looks really beautiful.

Hansel.

They're all sleeping exept for me,i can't sleep,suddenly i hear someone.

"Hansel?" I hear that Gretel say.

"another nightmare?" i say.

"No,remember the promise of not keeping secrets on us?" she say

"what happen?"

"I have Muriel's wand."

"what?! Im really disappointed!"


	3. Grand Witch

Gretel.

I saw Hansel's sad and disappointed face

"Do you want to do witchcraft?! What the hell i son your mind?" Hansel exclaimed,i felt so bad of him screaming to me but the worse thing,i lie to him.

"Hansel,please calm down,i don't want to do that,i promise." I say and hug him,i just wanted a hug from him and he to forgive of what i did,it wasn't good to lie to my brother i feel sad.

"could you forgive me?" I added

"please,you forgive me it wasn't right to Yell at you,im really sorry sis." Hansel say calmly and kiss my forehead

The night pass and i slept in Hansel's arms hugging him.

Today it's the day,im gonna destroy that fucking wand,i don't know why i took it that was wrong but I was scared of another witch to take it.

Later we keep walking to search more witches to I ran and hide in a forest and I destroy the wand,then i went runing when Hansel,Ben, and Edward were.

The weeks and days pass and they became months,The witch hunting it's never gonna over.

We had to kill a witch in the water but Hansel didn't want to get in the water because he doesn't know how to swim well.

Anyway me and Ben had to get in,I get in with my clothes same as he did.

We look in the water and i just saw a red haired and olive skin with Green eyes lady,she didn't look like a witch,then she turn her face and she was a fucking witch.

"she's a grand witch" Ben and me say at the same time.

We both take a gun and try to shoot her,but she didn't die.

The witch took me and she drowns me,i can't get up she's really strong,later im just in the water without breathing,Ben swims deep where i am and he takes me out of the water and carry me to take me with Hansel.

Ben.

I take Gretel with Hansel,im really scared of what's gonna happen,i don't know if she's alive or death,my heart beats really fast.

We get there and I put her in the floor and Hansel looks surprise.

"What the hell happen to her?!" he exclaimed surprised.

"I don't know,they were two witches,I was killing one and Gretel was trying to kill the other and i just turna round and see her in the water passed out"

"someone has to give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and it's gotta be you,man." Hansel say.

"me?! Well okay" I replied.

Im really nervious,he's looking at me really close,so i look at Gretel and give her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.


	4. Sleeping Time

**(I'm really sorry for not uploading the chapter but i was thinking of ideas for this chapter,so i hope you enjoy it **** )**

Ben.

"Ok,a lot of kissing,now get off from her." Hansel say and i separe me from her.

"I don't see her waking up" I say a Little scared and worried,but i am really if she doesn't wake up I would don't know what to do,im just hoping that she wakes up.

Later i see her that wakes up fast and spits water,but im infront of her so she spits the water on my just laugh at me,but im happy i have some of her DNA on my face.

Gretel.

I just wake up and see his face close to mine and my heart beats fast,so i get up and he too.

"What happen?" I say confuised.

"you were drown and Ben had to do the RCP to you" Hansel say laughing a bit.

"well,thank you,Ben." I added

"It's okay" Ben answered smiling and i give a smile to him too.

Later i found a paper in the tree and i gave it to Hansel.

"We got another job in the Black Forest,there's a a Little town inside there and there are lots of bitches we gotta kill." I explain to Hansel.

"Okay,we'll go tomorrow,you have to rest." He answered.

The next day we travel to the Black Forest in Germany,we were really tired but we have to keep going.

Later in the night we got there and the mayor told us about the witches and were we are going to stay.

"You'll stay in the best hotel of Germany" The mayor say smiling.

We got in the hotel and it was just a fucking mess it was just scary and ,Edward and Hansel will stay in a room and i'll stay by myself in the other room.

"we will make a big and fun party in our room and we are not gonna invite you" Hansel say joking.

"yeah,sure,good luck with that" i say laughing and i go to my room as they go to their room.

Ben.

The night came and everyone went to sleep but i could note that Edward and Hansel start snoring so i coulnd't sleep,so i went to a solution.

I saw Gretel's door open so i got into her room.

"Pss….Gretel?" I say whispering

"What do you want? I'm sleeping." She replied

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked i Little bit shy and blushing.

"No,are you crazy?" she answered.

"I can't sleep with them,they're snoring"

"Fine. Just don't touch me"

I was happy she let me sleep with her that night so i got into the bed and sleep,it was a nice and peacefully night,with no snores.

The next day we were hugging each other,i was awake but i pretend i was asleep,i didn't want to ruin the moment.

Hansel looked at us with a weird face.

"What the fuck" he said.

In that moment Gretel woke up and quickly move away from me.

Later we went to kill some witches in Black Forest,Hansel went for one,Gretel for another,Edward for another and me for other.

One way or another we're gonna get them.

They just ran away to kill witches and i'm searching in the forest some witches,i pulled a branch and just saw a lot of witches i'm scared, they're a lot .

**(Maybe tomorrow i'm gonna upload the next chapter,i got so many ideas,thanks so much for Reading.)**


	5. Warm Hand

Gretel.

I ran towards a witch and try to kill her,she climbed a tree and stood there,so i climb that tree too and try to get her but i felt down.

I was in the ground so i took my crossbow and shoot her and she died,Later i keep walking and i pulled a branch and i see a lot of witches in their party and i could see something else too,Ben really really pale and a witch was taking his sould,he was dying.

"What the hell" I say and kill all those witches and kill very painful the one who was taking his soul.

When i finish killing all of them I went running where ben was and he was fainted,so i took him back to the hotel.

We got there and i put him in my bed and took a piece of cloth and put it on his face and wait him to wake up.

I didn't see him waking up or breething.

"Please Ben,breathe." I say and take his hand heat and wait for him,but he still don't breathe,but i know i just have to wait,i care about him.

Later,a tear fell down and he finally woke up.

"What happen?" He say.

"A witch almost kill you" i say holding his hand ,and he smiled at me and i smiled at him too.

"thank you for saving me." He said

"i owed you,you saved me twice." I say smiling at him.

****FLASHBACK****

**I was in Augsburg fainted in Ben's house,the he took water and start cleaning my mouth and then he saw more dirt on my body and start cleening my chest and then i felt something going through my tits and wake up and take his arm and stare at him.**

"**What are you doing?" I said to him.**

"**Oh,I just saw that you had dirt so i was cleaning you" He said really fast,scared and shy and then he smiled so I leave his arm.**

****END OF THE FLASHBACK****

"Oh yeah,i'm sorry for almost touching your" I didn't let him finish the frase "It's okay" i said.

"how do you feel?" i ask him

"tired" He answer

"you have to rest" I say as i stand up and he grabs my hand.

"Please don't go,stay here,with me" Ben say smiling so i lay in the bed and stay with him.

Later Hansel comes in gives a weird look.

"Gretel,can i talk with you for a second?" He say

"Okay" I get up from the bed nd walk outside."What's wrong?" i ask

"What's going on with you and Ben?" he ask

"Oh,nothing i just found him dying so i took him back here"

"I know something else is going on…YOU LIKE HIM!" he exclame

"Shut up! I don't" I say laughing

"You make out with Mina" I say

"Who told you that?" he quickly ask

"Edward…." I say laughing

"Edward!" He exclaimed. "I want to talk to you!" he screamed.

I ran later to my room laughing.

**(sorry for a Little chapter for the other i promise i'll write more,thanks for Reading.)**


	6. Came Back To Life

Gretel.

I Walk to room and see Ben just looking around like a lost person.

"how do you feel?" i ask him

"oh,im feel okay,thanks" he say and smile at me and i gave him a smile too.

I sit down in a chair next to him and we talk for minutes,he's a great person.

Hansel.

I walked to the forest while Ben was having rest,well i hope he was…

Later by the hours I saw this women with a orange long dress and orange and long hair,she looks familiar.

I walked infront of her to see who she was and yep…it was my lovely Mina.

"Mi..Mina?" I asked really confused

"Hey Hansel!" She say smiling at me and she hug me and I hug her tight.

Gretel.

I was sitting in a chair next to my bed,where Ben was having rest.

"Im very sorry about your parents.." Ben say slowly

"It's okay,don't worry"

"I Mean..who could ever abandon you? Just look at you." He say smiling but I was blushing a bit.

Later Hansel walks in with a women with orange hair,she was Mina.

"So hey,do you Gretel remember Mina?" Hansel asked

"Of course I do,the one that you told me you had a big crush" I say smiling at them.

****FLASHBACK** **

**Muriel fly away in her broom and I run to Hansel.**

"**Gretel" He say smiling and hugging me**

"**There's no time,Muriel is still alive.."**

**A women with a large dress and orange hair walked in with my crossbow.**

"**This is yours" Say the women**

**I took it "Thanks" i replied.**

"**Oh,Mina this is my sister Gretel,Gretel this is Mina" Hansel explain **

"**Hey" I say and then she hugged me.**

****END OF THE FLASHBACK****

Well,Mina was alive,but i'm happy because Hansel was missing her so much.

"So…Does someone want to get drinks?" Hansel asked.


	7. Nightmares

Hansel.

So everybody agreed with my idea and we went to the bar.

I walked to the bar and I was holding Mina's hand.

Later after a long walk we got there,and we enter to the bar,there was a lot of drunk guys dancing with girls and they were lauging.

Ben and I were drinking beer while Gretel was drinking wine and Mina water…

I went back to the table and Mina was sitting really bored.

"Do you wanna go dance?" I ask her smiling

"Yes" She replied smiling too so i took her hand and take her to dance,later I see that Ben was trying to follow those steeps with my sister…

"Do you wanna go dance?" Ben ask Gretel

"Um..I wish but…I don't know how to dance" Gretel replied,I looked at them and just laugh,I'm proud of my sister.

Ben.

I was embarrased she said no,well that was like a "no" for me.

"It's okay" I sat down really bored. "Do you want to go outside for a walk" I ask

"Sure" She say and I quickly got up and help her to get up too,and we walked outside.

It was really dark because it was night but i could see her beautiful face,i smile at her.

Back inside the bar they were playing a slow song so I wrap my arm around her hips and I hold one of her cold hands,mine were hot,she smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" She say smiling

"Im gonna teach you how to dance" I replied smiling.

I put her hands on my shoulder and we began to dance slowly .

I took one of her hands "Now turn" I say smiling and she give a turn.

"Easy right?" I ask her

"Yeah,kind of" She answer while she put her head on my shoulder,I couldn't erase the smile that i had on my face.

It was 2:00 am and we had to come back so that's what we did.

At the end Hansel was sleeping with Mina,I had to sleep in Gretel's room and Edward was sleeping outside. I was lucky i'll sleep in Gretel's room again. Same room. Same bed. Same blanket,but the worst thing was that I knew that if Gretel has nightmares she move like crazy.

Gretel.

We got in the room and guess what? I had to sleep again with Ben.

"Can we make a party? Or something else?" Ben ask exited.

"Maybe tomorrow,i'm exausted and tires" I say while i go to the bathroom and take my short pijama's (the only one i have).

I got in the bed that i had to share with Ben,but no problem ,we're friends.

I lay in the bed and close my eyes and fell asleep.

_I was running in the forest trying to kill a witch,I was killing her with my brother,I took my knife but I miss 2 inches and the knife stabbed in Hansel's head I killed him accidently and the witch scape._

_My brother was dying and I was crying,The worst day ever._

I was moving a lot but then i felt a hand shaking me.

"Gretel wake up" someone whispered to me,so that's what I did,I saw Ben's face and I knew I had a nightmare.

Tears were falling down from my face but Ben clean them with his hand and hug me.

"It's just a nightmare" Ben say trying to calm me down.

"I don't want to sleep again" I say

"I'll stay awake till you fell asleep" Ben say to me.

"Fine" I answer and he hug me.

I slept in his warm arms.


	8. Slowly Freaking Out

Gretel.

I woke up and I didn't see Ben in the bed,so i stand up and went to find him in my pijama's.

Finally I saw him sitting in the balcony looking at the forest,I walk towards him and sit next to him.

"Hey,good morning" Ben say to me smiling

"Good morning" I say smiling too

"You didn't have more nightmares,right?" Ben ask

"No,and thank you for waking me up" I answer

"No problem, you're my best friend" He say smiling and I smile at him too.

"Gretel…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you'd like to…"

In that moment Hansel walked in and interrumped Ben.

"Good morning,sunshine" Hansel say smiling and giving me a hug

"Good morning" I say smiling.

"What are you still doing in Pijama's?" Hansel asked

"Oh" I say and quick got up and have a shower and then put my clothes on.

Later I went with Edward and give him some food

"Thank you,Gretel" Edward say

"Your welcome,big boy" I say smiling and he started to eat his food.

Later we went to hunt more witches (with Mina)

I walked to the forest with Hansel,Ben,Edward and Mina,Hansel went with Mina,Ben by himself and I went with Edward.

Me and Edward walked and walked,later we saw many witches so I took my crossbow and start shooting while Edward was killing them,we killed so many witches,but then there was two left.

The last thing I saw it was a witch killing Edward.

Hansel.

I killed so many witches that wanted to kill Mina,but they didn't,I protected her.

I care for someone else too,not just my Little sister becase she takes care of herself too.

Later I search Gretel everywhere with Mina,but I didn't find my sibling.

2 hours later I didn't found her,I was freaking out, so I search Ben so he can help me to find her,but we didn't.

Later we found her fainted in the floor and Edward too.

"Gretel!" I screamed as I run to her,she was really really hurt and she was bleeding a lot,Mina and Ben run to her too, We decided to take her to the hotel to heal her,but first we looked at Edward and he was dead.

I carry Gretel to the hotel and put her in her bed,Ben volunteer to heal her,so i trust in him and walk outside the room.

Ben

I start to heal her,she had some broken bones and that scared me.

I watched her while she was sleeping,later she woke up and sit up.

"Hey" I say smiing at her.

"What happen?" She ask

"Well,you faint…and…i'm sorry but Edward is gone." I say sadly becase I knew how she was going to act.

She stand up and run to the balcony without caring of her broken bones.

I follow her to the balcony and hug her.

"It's okay,I'm so sorry" I didn't notice that she was crying,until now

"He saved me" she say crying

"He's in a better place now" I say trying to calm her down,I never saw her like that,she was really depressed,I hug her and rub her back,until Hansel came and start talking with her.

But she was slowly freaking out.


	9. Promises

**/I'm really sorry I didn't wrote in a while but I was really busy,I will try to upload chapters faster,so finally here it is,I hope you enjoy.**

Ben.

I notice that they need a time alone to speak so I went to another room and let them have a brother and sister time.

Mina was there too,waiting,so we begin to talk.

Hansel

Gretel was really hurt,she couldn't talk too much,she wasn't beeing the happy Gretel,My happy Gretel.

"It's okay,Gretel" I say hugging her tight.

"No" she said "Hansel,you don't understand,he saved me a million of times" She added

"She just saved you like 4 times that I remember" I said

"5 times,If it wasn't of him I'd be dead and pregnant of the Sheriff,he almost rape me,but Edward saved me and now he's gone" Gretel say crying. That really surprised me,I didn't know the sheriff almost rape her,I fucking hate him but now he's dead,thanks to Edward but the problem was that Edward was gone too and my sister missed him a lot.

"Gretel,you didn't told me that,remember,there's no secrets between us,promise?"

"I promise" She say and hug me and I hug her.

The next day more witches were here,that means the sabath was about to come.

While Gretel was outside there,I made a plan with Ben to protect Gretel because the sabath was coming and she had the grand White witch heart and the dark witches needed it.

"Okay,so Gretel is out,I know she is gonna faint because she always do,so Ben you have to take her far away from here while she is fainted ,she'd be safe and I will kill those bitches,I lead them away from her"

Ben

I was really happy that I was on charge and I will take care of Gretel and kill those . .

Hansel and I went outside to find her,one hour later we found her,she was fainted what a surprise,so I carry her far away from here.

Later we got in a abandon place andd I put her down,she didn't wake up,that was fine but I was bored,I couldn't talk to anyone,so I went down stairs of the abandon house and start Reading some books a found,I didn't understand the letter,and those books are not from dark witches.

Hansel.

I was getting ready and Mina was helping me with the guns and those things,I was hoping my sister was fine with Ben and I was hoping too that Ben weren't doing hilarious things like last time he was "Cleaning" my sister.

I finish geting ready and I told Mina to go with Ben and Gretel I didn't want to lose her again.

I walked to the witches sabath and There was a lot of bitches to kill so I remember what my sister said, "Burn em' All".


	10. Sacrifices

**/I'm sorry i'm always late but I went on vacation,but i'm back,I hope you enjoy this chapter,thanks for all the support,love you guys and please review,that makes me happy **

Mina.

I ran to find Gretel and Ben because Hansel told me,I knew he wanted me to be safe so I didn't argue with him.

Few hours later I found the cave where Ben and Gretel where,so I enter and I saw Ben staring at her,If I was Gretel I would be scared,he didn't stop looking at her,he looked at her like she was a meal.

"Um…Hey" I say

"Hey" he said and finally he stop staring at her.

"You like her so much,don't you?" I say smiling

"Maybe…"He say smiling and blushing

"It's okay if you like her,I mean she's a great person" I say

"Yeah,but I don't know if she feels the same way or how Hansel will react if he finds out"

In that moment she finally woke up.

"Where am I?" Gretel say

"In a safe place" Ben say

"Wait…where's my brother?"She say

I didn't want to lie to her so I told her.

"Fighting in the sabath." I say

In that moment she stand up and took her crossbow,I knew she was gonna go there with him,but she couldn't the witches would take out her Little heart.

Gretel.

.Fuck. Hansel went to the sabath,I knew he was trying to protect me,but I didn't want him to die for me,If he was gonna die he would die with me,not for me.

"Remember last time,they would kill you this time,they found a stragety" Mina say .

"I don't have time for this,my brother will die!" I say

"He wanted us to take you here,to be safe,you have the grand White witch heart,they'll kill you!" Ben say

"Gretel,please stay" Mina say

"Okay I'll stay" I say but of course I got a plan,I wouldn't let Hansel die.

Hours later Mina and Ben were sleeping so I got up and took my crossbow in silence but I saw that Ben woke up. So I ran out of the cave before he could catch me.

"Gretel!" He scream while he was runing but I keep running,then he catch me.

"You can't go" he say

"Why not?" I say

"Becuase I don't want to loose you" He say,my heart started beeting faster tan normaly,he took me and push me to his lips and we kissed and of course it was a great kiss but I didn't know if I was in love.

"Sometimes we have to make sacrifices" I say

"Not like this" He say

"If you really love me,you will have to let me go" I say

"Promise me,you'll be fine" He say

"I Promise" I say and ran away,It was far away from here,I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

Later I got there and the witches were gonna burn my brother so I surprise them.

"Im sorry for interrupting your party,bitches" I say

"There she is! Tha famous witch Hunter,and the grand White witch!" Muriel say,I thought she was dead.

All the witches were running for me but I killed some,I saw that Ben came,he help Hansel and I kill some witches,Muriel was getting close to me.

I try to shoot at her but I couldn't.

She throw me to the ground and then took a knife and try to take out my heart but she couldn't becuase I move but she hit me,I was was gonna kill me.

She smiled and almost kill me,but Ben shoot at her and she was on the ground,But Ben shoot two times,I got shoot too.


	11. Bretel

Hansel.

I burn all the witches,Ben broke his promise,he told me that he was going to protect my sister so I was mad.

After all the witches were dead I walked to Ben and my sister,Ben was crying,what the hell.

"Ben,why the hell are you crying,boys don't cry." I say and then he turna round and I saw Gretel,she was bleeding,and I started crying too.

"I'm so sorry,Gretel!" Ben say,I could see his sadness on his voice.

"I'm fine,I guess" She say. And I take her to my arms and brought her back,where she supposed to be,in a safe place.

So we got there and the first thing we did was heal Gretel,now she was fine,I guess thanks to me of course.

Mina

Hansel told me all of what happen,he was really mad,but that always happen,he will be fine,Gretel was fine.

I walked to Gretel's room,where she was resting,I opened the door and looked at her.

"Hey,Can I come in?" I say

"Sure" She say and I come in and sit next to her.

"Ben have feelings for you" I say

"I know" She say

"And why don't you give him a chance?" I ask her

"Becuase I don't know if I like hi or not,Hansel said he could kill me" She say

"He saved you like 4 times,why would he want to kill you?"

After I ask her that she looked down with nothing to say.

"I don't know but Hansel and I ship Bretel"

Gretel.

Ugh sometimes Mina just be you know Mina,I think she believes she's Aphrodite,the godnnes of love,and she thinks she could ship everything,she came up with this dumb and stupid name called Bretel,that means Ben and Me.

I was stressed with all of what the new Godness of love said,so I went for a walk.

It was cold outside so I put my jacket on and walk for a long time.

I was walking and I saw a lady with a long blue dress and black hair she had her skin like the color of the snow,she looked at me.

"Gretel?! Omg" The lady said

"Who are you?" I asked her,what the hell she was crazy

"Gretel!Look how you have grown now!" She said

"Who the hell are you?" I ask frustrated

She looked at me and then down,like she was sad,but I didn't understand why,but that girl was really really crazy

"I'm your mother" She said.

I was in shock,guess what she was my mother,the girl who cursed me into a White witch.


End file.
